


The way it goes

by disregard30



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disregard30/pseuds/disregard30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot at their relationship, the way they feel and the way it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way it goes

Disclaimer: yeah, they're mine. right.

 

 

Seungri imitates celebrities.   
Attention, attention attention, his greedy eyes seem to demand. Like a pet, he smiles if you pat his head, if you stop your conversation to include him.  
**  
Jiyong bites his lower lip. Often.

Seungri has a picture of him where his eyes are misty, almost teary. It was taken in a concert while they were performing Haru Haru. He wonders if he means what he writes or if he writes what he lives.

He wonders if he meant it when he wrote:

I cry i cry  
You're my all  
(Say goodbye)

And if he means it now when he sings it (he wonders if he kept on meaning it this whole time.)  
Then, he wonders about who inspired it.  
**  
Seungri doesn't feel shame.  
He can be lame in an interview, throw a bad joke on a show, have silence follow his attempt at being funny... and barely if even blush. He has this ability to just sit there and ignore the fact everyone is laughing, not at what he said, but at the utter fail it was... He just laughs along.

He doesn't feel shame, even when the whole band feels ridiculed and even Jiyong can't help but taste some secondhand humiliation on his account, with a pang in his chest.

And yet.

He'll still open his mouth and try to make the audience laugh and get the pretty MC to like him and the camera to catch him longer.

Jiyong thinks that's what makes him so good at variety shows.  
**  
Jiyong smiles creepy at him.  
'Fan-service' he calls it and smiles creepy and stares and stares and stares.

As soon as the camera's off or the show's done, he stops.

Stops smiling creepy, that is. Still smiles normal though, big and easy and childish.  
He smiles normal at him and stares and stares and stares.

'This is what the cameras should catch' Seungri thinks.  
***  
Seungri recoils from him, shoves him or pretends he doesn't notice his hands, says he dislikes exaggerated contact on camera. He doesn't and won't play the game, even when Jiyong tells him it's fan-service and it's good for the band (and you).

He's an attention whore and this would give him more camera time.... Still, he recoils from him.

Jiyong tries to understand, doesn't kiss cheeks or touch arms as often. He tries to understand, doesn't lean too close even if he knows his fans are dying for something (maybe he is too). 

He begins to understand, keeps it all to a minimum.

But then, doesn't understand anything anymore, because while Seungri recoils from him, he tolerates contact with the other members well enough. While he recoils from him, he initiates contact with Yongbae often enough.

He promises himself he'll stay away on and off cameras to teach him a lesson.

He doesn't.  
**  
Jiyong knows a lot about music, likes to show that he know a lot about music, talks a lot about music and loves most when someone asks him about music.  
He schools his face into something serious and the way he purses his lips is self important in and on itself, but Seungri never dares to tell him that.  
She, on the other hand, doesn't seem to find his ways conceited at all.  
"Oppa, oppa." she says. 

"Should i sing it like this?" she says.

"Show me." she says.

"Leader to leader." she says.

And Jiyong doesn't mind helping her out.

"Leader to leader." he answers with a big smile, like it's some kind of inside joke when Seungri knows it's not, it's just that, the leader of Bigbang helping out the leader of 2ne1.

"Oppa, oppa, oppa!!" she says.

"Will you help me learn that dance routine?" she says.

Jiyong knows a lot about music and, apparently, is a choreographer as well.  
Seungri doesn't care about any of it.  
**  
Seungri always says: "Jiyong hyung" when they ask him about his favourite hyung.

But Jiyong doesn't understand how that could be true.  
**  
Jiyong always says: "Maknae!!!" when they ask him about his favourite.

But Seungri remembers it's all fan-service.


End file.
